Jaguar London (Raging Phoenix)
' '''Jaguar London (Roongtawan Jindasing) is the main antagonist in ''Raging Phoenix. She is the leader of the group that abducts young girls to make perfume from their tears. History Jaguar London and her crew abduct woman with a certain scent. They take them to a underground labyrinth of huge caves which they use as their secret base. At this hideout the women get tortured and drugged to drain them from their tears. The tears then get turned into a perfume increasing health, which gets sold to the wealthy. Using stealth they were able to abduct countless woman, among them the girlfriends of Sanim and his friends). She and her partners find Due who is used as bait for a trap set by Sanim and his friends. Jaguar sneaks up on Due and takes her captive in an instant. Escaping the scene carrying a knocked out Due, she flees over the rooftops but gets followed by Sanim. Jaguar taunts Sanim about his girlfriend after which he charges at her. Jaguar swiftly knocks him out and leaves with Due to the hideout. Sanim and his friends later break in their hideout. Jaguar her crew fights his friends but Sanim finds Due and the two look for his girlfriend. Hiding in the shadows Jaguar taunts Sanim as he finds his numbed girlfriend Mye. Jaguar shows herself and she engages in a fight against both Sanim and Due at once. Due manages to escape with the girlfriend as Sanim stalls Jaguar and then flees as well. Jaguar intercepts the three of them at the rope bridges over a abyss. During the fight she uses her superiour skills, but has some trouble when Sanim and Due fight as a team. She manages to restrain Sanim and dislocates his shoulder and elbow with joint locks. Due kicks them over and they both fall down the abyss. Jaguar manages to hold on to the ropes while he falls to his death. Jaguar overpowers Due and takes both her and Mye back to the main areau. She puts them next to her throne as she sits down and watches on while her crew sadistically beat up the friends of Sanim. Due manages to get back to her senses and beats her crew. Jaguar faces off with Due in a intense and brutal fight. While having the upper hand by her speed and power, she ends up causing Due to shed a tear, which she catches and swallows. Her tear has the special power that Jaguar sought, and gave Due renewed strength, speed and power that, combined with her unorthodox fighting style, enabled her to finally overcome and defeat Jaguar. Personality Jaguar is a ruthless and cruel criminal. She shows no remorse for her victims in any way, she kept countless woman captive by using drugs to keep them senseless and numbed down. She appeared to fixate on Sanim as she fiendishly taunted him about his girlfriend multiple times. It is possible she taunted him to unnerve him as he was the most motivated to get her. During the abductions she prefered to use stealth and deception over force. However when they had found her hideout she wanted to kill all of them to keep her operation a secret. Jaguar seems to take sadistic joy from overpowering her victims and making them suffer. After she defeated Due she sat on her throne and kept Due and Mye at her side while she seemingly enjoyed watching her crew beat up the friends of Due. Skills Jaguar is highly athletic and can easily climb and move over rooftops. Even while carrying Due she was able to move over rooftops and escape without much effort. Her speed and stealth allow her to discretely abduct people in broad daylight in the blink of an eye, in certain situations even when their boyfriends where standing right next to them. She was even able to pull this off on a crowded street while her target was expecting it and being guarded. Jaguar is exceptional at martial arts. She uses acrobatic jumps, flips and kicks combined with precise strikes, throws and grappling to overwhelm her opponents. With her exceptional muscularity and physical strength, she can absorb repeated brutal poundings without losing her fighting edge. Jaguar has incredbile awareness of her surroundings, she was able to detect Sanim following her and was aware of Due being watched. She is able to smell the scent of woman and can judge if they are suitable for the perfume. Appearance Jaguar is a 5'3" Asian woman with a very lean and muscular physique. During the kidnapping of Due she wears a green bikini top and a green blouse with hoodie (to conceal her identity). During the fight in the hideout she wears identical clothing except this time a red bikini top and red blouse with hood. Trivia Roongtawan Jindasing also appeared as a muscular, sadistic and brutal henchwoman in Kill 'em All (2012) Category:2000s Category:Bare-Handed Category:Bare Stomach Category:Callous Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Muscular Category:Sadist Category:Demise: Crushed Head Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Martial Artist